A Pirate's Life for Arthur
by MaplePucks
Summary: Prince Francis has been kidnapped again and given that he's 22 years old, his father the King is not going to bail him out this time. And the Pirates that have captured him are out for blood. Doom is nigh until a certain scruffy head rival Pirate shows up... *Cardverse!AU, fluffyish. FrUk. Pirates, sword fighting, mild language.*


**A/N  
Hello all!  
Just a few words about this fic, it's based on some pretty strong headcanons my friend and I have about the Cardverse!AU. We kinda have our own rich universe going on and it's awesome! **

**This is just a brief glimpse into Francis' and Arthur's past. Yes, he was still a pirate in this AU and yes, he eventually marries Alfred to become Queen of Spades. But he and Francis had a little love affair of their own once upon a time.**

 **Enjoy! Helpful comments and tips are wonderful!**

* * *

Throwing his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight suddenly poured into his cage below decks, Prince Francis tried to squint at who was paying him a visit. Was it that vile ugly Captain again? With a beard so black and oily it made Francis want to throw up? It was bad enough that Captain smelt of rotting fish all the time, but his appearance was an eyesore as well. Wait, there was no smell. So perhaps the scrawny First Mate had come to torture him some more? It was surprising that one so small could inflict so much pain. Francis was bruised and weak, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

Hope rose slightly in his chest. Maybe it was a Diamond, finally come to rescue him! It had been two weeks since his kidnap from Diamond shores. He didn't dare hope for his father, the King, himself to appear but a Castle Guard with the ransom money would be a Godsend.

And too much to hope for. The puny First Mate, who went by the ridiculous name of "Crossbone" entered his field of vision and he was leering, holding up a thick rope. Francis looked at him wearily.

"'ave you come to 'ang moi by zhe bars again until I pass out? I am guessing it was so much fun for you zhe first time. Not every day you get to torture a Prince, oui?" He asked, subconsciously scooting into the corner of his cell. His neck was still bruised and sore from the last time, he didn't wish for another round.

Crossbone pulled out a set of rusty keys, unlocking the cell before jutting an arm in to grab the Prince roughly. He was smiling, showing off all his missing teeth and those rotting ones left behind. "Nah, Princey. Today is meant fur somefin more special it is. Ya know, yer daddy the King has never answered our note about the ransom. Ya do know what that means, right?" He sneered, hauling Francis to his feet.

Francis tried hard not to let the shock play across his face. No. Surely they had to be bluffing. They were only trying to scare him. Diamonds were probably up on the deck as they spoke. Crossbone was only taking in this one last attempt to torture Francis. So he would play along, let the man have his last little bit of fun.

Though it certainly wasn't fun when Crossbone tied the rope around Francis' middle and arms so tightly he could hardly breath. Some ribs creaked and groaned as he looked at him.

"Non, I do not. S'il vous plait enlighten moi." He replied. Crossbone actually ruffled Francis' hair with his dirty, disgusting hand and laughed.

"Yer a fucking idiot Princey Boy, aren't ya? No ransom means yer useless. Ya wouldn't even make a good deck hand with those dainty polished hands of yers. So..." He paused, offering Francis a chance to input where he thought the conversation was going. Francis just shrugged, although it was hard to do so.

"Does it mean you are letting me go?" He asked, playing at being a dumb captive. He thought it was just a game Crossbone was playing. What did he care if the pirate thought he was truly a clueless noble?

Pushing the Prince up onto the deck of the ship, where there were no Diamonds, guard or otherwise, awaiting Francis, Crossbone laughed. The whole crew joined in and Francis' eyes widened and his blood ran cold.

"Nah, it means we are getting rid of ya. Today's the day yer gonna walk the plank!"

Francis was manhandled, pushed, shoved and kicked while up on deck. He was fairly sure one of them had spit on him, maybe a few actually. It was terrifying, this was barbaric and cruel. All this just because he was born a Prince?! Fate could be so harsh. This was the end of him, he knew it. With his hands bound, he couldn't swim. As he passed, a few of them yelled out that he should be gagged as well.

It made Francis' stomach turn that this sparked a debate over whether he would drown faster gagged versus not. Where these men completely heartless?

Finally, without a gag, Francis stepped onto the plank. He closed his eyes, trying to take a few moments to process what was happening to him but Crossbone was right behind him. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his back and he gasped, looking back in time to see Crossbone pulling his dagger away. The warm blood flowed freely.

"Now don't be getting worried, Princey. It's nothing but a flesh wound, it is. Traditional, yer not special or anything. See, we want the blood flowing so if ya manage to kick to the surface, the sharks come and eat ya up." He said, as he stabbed him again. "Now get moving, we haven't got all day. Most of us are eager to see ya die."

Twenty two years of life boiled down to one moment. A pitiful moment at that. Was this really all the Fates had planned for him? He hadn't done anything with his life yet! But Francis walked out to the edge of the plank, head held high. If this was indeed his final moment, and he really didn't see any escape, he was going to do it in style. For a moment, he wished his hands were free so he could gracefully swan dive into the ocean.

Francis closed his eyes, one more time, lifting his head up to the heavens. He was sending up prayers, for himself, that his soul might be received humbly and for his father and mother, left to grieve. It was a long time spent in prayer, that he made sure of. He was dreading the drop down to the cold water, right into the arms of death. He was praying Fate might be merciful and let the fall kill him.

After that long time, the Pirates behind him started shouting and yelling. He didn't care what was said, he expected as much. After all, they were eager for his death, it would only make sense for them to become impatient with him. Honestly, he was surprised Crossbone had not come out the and given him a hard shove over the edge yet. With a small, resolute sigh, he lowered his head and opened his eyes, ready to leap.

However, he gasped, taking a step back from the edge at what he saw.

Another pirate ship had pulled along side of them. This one much bigger and grander then the one he was currently on. The sails were blacker then night and the decks seemed to shine with polish. The rigging was taunt and in said rigging stood the Captain of that vessel. His wild, unruly, slightly longer then remembered, blond hair blew in all directions with the sea breeze. One hand was holding him steady in the ropes while the other pointed a sword in Crossbone's direction.

Arthur Kirkland, noble turned Pirate, looked extremely pissed.

"OI! What the hell do you think you are doing with MY Frog, bastards?!" He yelled down at them, the glare visible from where Francis stood.

Francis was too surprised to speak, having not seen the Noble in years, but Crossbone seemed talkative enough.

"What the hell are ya doing here, Kirkland? Nobody invited ya ta this party, last time I checked. This Princey's death is a private affair." He called back. Francis looked over his shoulder to see that Crossbone had his little dagger pointed at Arthur. If he wasn't between the blades, he might have laughed at how ridiculous it was.

"It's Captain Kirkland to you, git." Arthur replied, puffing out his chest with the pride, then he swished his sword down, cutting the air. "Excuse me for interrupting the party, gentleman. But I'm afraid the Prince of Diamonds will not be dying by your hand today." He said.

Francis took a few more quick steps back as Arthur jumped from the rigging of his ship, landing expertly as light as a cat on the plank. But within seconds, Francis was overtaken by him. Arthur, the sweet little boy he had grown to love as a child had turned into a heartless, cruel Pirate.

And was pressing his sword blade against Francis' neck, frog marching him back onto the deck.

Francis was confused, trying to figure out what was going on, whether he was being rescued or just kidnapped again when Arthur practically kissed his ear to whisper into it.

"If you do everything I tell you, you won't be harmed, Francis. I'll get you out of this mess. You're bloody welcomed for it too." He whispered before straightening up to look at Crossbone once more. Francis' head was spinning but he did quite enjoy the look of dumb confusion on the First Mate's face.

"Just what do ya think yer doing with our entertainment for the afternoon?" He snarled. The sound of fifty swords and daggers being unsheathed made Francis shiver. Which in turn earned him a swift elbow jab in the ribs from Arthur, for being weak, he assumed.

Arthur pressed the blade harder against Francis' neck, making sure that Crossbone could see the pink skin under the blade. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough for you, twat. The Prince of Diamonds will not be killed by you. That distinguished honor will go to me." He quipped right back, turning to go back to his ship. They were just about to step back on to the plank when Crossbone yelled the order at his men to seize Arthur.

Francis couldn't believe the smile Arthur gave him a split second before he was shoved out of the way. He had never seen Arthur smile like that. It was at the same time, terrifying and comforting. His sword raised, Arthur rushed at the oncoming Pirate hoard, one against fifty, still smiling.

Nestled beside a deck canon, hidden from view and still bound by his hands, Francis watched the battle rage. It was hard to actually keep track of Arthur, not because he was so short but because he moved from victim to victim so swiftly. Even though Francis knew of Arthur's skills with a blade beforehand, it seemed that he had gotten even better over the few short years it had been since they had last met. Steel flashed with the glint of sunlight, Francis cowered at the wounded screams emitted from the crew and he closed his eyes tight.

Although, he was fairly sure that not a single wound inflicted was fatal. Ferocious yes, but Arthur was managing not to kill a single soul aboard. Was that a fluke or intentional? Francis wanted to believe the Arthur he had known wouldn't want to kill another person. But then again, he had never thought his Arthur would become a pirate either.

When the sounds of clashing metal slowed down, Francis opened his eyes. With a flick of Arthur's wrist, Crossbone, the last one standing, fell to the deck clutching his stomach as blood poured from a deep gash. Francis blinked in disbelief at Arthur, who stood victoriously over the man, sneering down at him.

"Oh dear, that's quite a noise you are making over a little wound. Pathetic. Kindly shut up." He spat, kicking Crossbone in the head. The man went unconscious and then Arthur turned his attention to Francis' hiding spot. He sighed in annoyance. "For the love of everything, Francis. The battle is over. Get out here and stop being such a damn coward!" he called, huffing over to him.

Although Francis did comply, moving into sight, he stared at Arthur with panic and worry. "Non! Stay away from moi! Arthur! 'ow?! 'ow could you become a pirate of all zhings! Tell me I am dreaming! Zhis is a 'orrible nightmare, s'il vous plait!" Francis cried, shaking his head and trying to back out of Arthur's reach. He tripped over a downed pirate on the deck and landed on his butt with a huff.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Frog. And no, this is not a nightmare though your hair could qualify as one. It's Godawful right now, serves you right, bloody bastard. You've not once said thank you, I'll have you know. Look at all the trouble you've put me through." Arthur replied, pulling out a small dagger from his boot. Francis flinched and Arthur scoffed. "I'm just cutting you loose, calm down." He said, cutting Francis' bounds so that he was free and could move his hands.

Rubbing and massaging his wrist, Francis looked up to Arthur, still frowning. "I don't understand, mon ami! Why? Why did you become a Pirate? Was life in Spades not good enough for you?" He asked seriously, expecting an honest answer.

Instead, he was flicked in the nose by Arthur.

"Fucking git! You know full well the answer to that question! My father made life miserable for me! And don't tell me you've forgotten my horrid older brothers. You're truly clueless, aren't you?" He asked, standing over him now, arms crossed. "What I don't understand is how YOU keep managing to be kidnapped! You're a grown man, Francis! It's to be expected as a child Prince but now, you need to man up and fight back! Grow. A. Pair." Arthur hissed, jabbing his finger at him with the punctuation of every word.

As Arthur berated and lectured him some more, a trait that would probably never change about him, Francis stood up and took in his new appearance. Arthur's hair was definitely longer then it had been before and he was smaller. Not in stature but he was skinnier. Almost unhealthy. Francis studied him for a longer few moments before he was slapped in the back of the head.

"Are you even listening to me, you arse?! I'm not saving you again if you continue to gawk at me in such a fashion. We are not lovers anymore, stop ogling me as if we are!" He yelled, turned red in the face. There, that was the Arthur Francis knew and loved. The shy, awkward little boy who loved magic and cared for others. He was still in there, even if he was pretending to be a pirate on the outside. Francis relaxed.

"Oui, of course I am listening. Do not get caught again and stop being moi. I know I know. But s'il vous plait, I am too tired and too sore for a lecture. Can you take me 'ome now to Diamonds?" Francis asked, smiling a little at Arthur. The Pirate glared for a few more moments before sighing.

"Fine. I will drop you off NEAR a dock in Diamond waters. You can swim the rest of the way, got it?" Arthur fired back, sheathing his sword again as he moved to go to his ship. Francis was more then eager to follow him but when Arthur moved, he gasped.

The large, ugly, boorish Captain of the vessel they were on loomed behind Arthur, his sword raised to strike him down. Francis wondered briefly how he had not spotted him before, but he had to act fast or Arthur would be sliced in half!

"Non! Arthur! Move!" He screamed, pushing the smaller Pirate out of the way. The blade came down and it connected with Francis' chest. Only the Fate's know why but it was not as deep or fatal as it could have been. However, it was a large gash that gushed with blood the moment he collapsed onto the deck. The next sound he heard was one of anger and worry.

"Francis!" Arthur cried, unsheathing his sword again. "Damn you, Blackblood! I'll fucking kill you for that, bastard!" He yelled, as the sound of clashing steel once again sounded across the deck.

His breath heaving, Francis managed to prop himself up against a barrel on deck to watch the battle again. This time, it wasn't out of morbid curiosity, it was out of fear. Captain Blackblood was a large man but he moved with grace with a blade. Arthur looked dwarfed beside him, ducking in and out of blows. Francis wanted to join, he could have helped Arthur, if he had a weapon. And if his head wasn't spinning from adrenaline. Whenever Blackblood's blade grazed Arthur, the man just laughed and attacked with more fury and anger. Francis would have sworn he saw his sword glow a few times. Even if Arthur were using magic, it was hard to tell who really had the upper hand in this fight.

It climaxed out on the plank, both pirates balancing as they sought to strike each other down. It was Arthur that had forced Blackblood out to the edge but Francis wasn't relieved yet. One misstep and Arthur would be sent over the edge. The Prince highly doubted the teen, so afraid of swimming in his youth due to his brother's torment, had learned to swim now. It would be a disaster.

But Francis didn't have to worry long, with one quick, sudden blow from Arthur, Blackblood's sword flew out of his hand into the ocean below. Francis' heart seemed frozen in his chest as time seemed to slow down for him. Arthur was talking to the other, but Francis couldn't even begin to make out what was being said. All he could see was Blackblood's reaction and whatever it had been, it was something surprising and probably foul due to the look he wore. The large Captain fired something back but Arthur's shoulders shook with laughter and he raised his blade.

When it was brought down, in a slash across Blackblood's chest, deeper and deadlier then what Francis' had received, he topple over into the ocean. Nothing was left beside a flurry of bubbles and red plume of water.

Arthur just killed someone? Perhaps he was a true pirate after all.

The Prince was weak with blood loss when Arthur came rushing over. The pirate took one look at him and scoffed, hoisting him up onto his feet, throwing his arm around his shoulder for support.

"Dammit, Francis. Now I have to take you to a Diamond hospital! I can't just leave you on the dock. Thanks a lot! Bloody fool." He shook his head, starting to pull Francis towards his waiting ship. Francis looked at him wearily.

"Did you 'ave to kill zhat man, mon ami? Zhe Arthur I knew would 'ave never-"

"Yes I did have to kill him, Frog. He hurt someone I love and I had to make him pay for it. Now shut and get moving." Arthur cut him off, blushing again as he refused to look Francis in the eye.

Francis finally smiled widely, the real Arthur, a true Hero was still under there, somewhere. He'd come back out again, Francis was positive.


End file.
